


Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is leaving, but there is time for one last dance.<br/>Songfic<br/>Lyrics by Patty Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

Angel was leaving. Buffy tried to put the thought out of her mind as she sat with Willow and Xander at the Bronze. "So, Wills, got any big plans for this weekend?" she asked. 

"Full moon time. I'll be playing wolf-sitter," Willow said with a smile. 

"Now, that's a fun weekend. Doggie slobber everywhere," Xander said, giving his best friend a hard time. 

"Xander, why are you referring to your girlfriend in that manner?" Willow asked with a devilish gleam in her eye. 

"Hey!" 

Buffy and Willow laughed, but Buffy's heart wasn't in it. Willow noticed her friend's pain filled eyes and squeezed her hand. "It'll be all right, Buffy," she said quietly. 

"I know. It's for the best, but my heart's still breaking," Buffy said sadly. 

"It's not like he's going to be that far away," Willow said. "LA is only a few hours by car." 

"If I had a car, which I do not. I don't even have a license." 

"Sorry." 

"It's ok, Willow. I'm dealing," Buffy said. She felt her slayersense kick in and tensed, looking around the body-filled room. 

She spotted Angel slowly making his way over to the table. *God, he looks good,* Buffy thought. He was dressed in leather pants, of course, but paired it with a soft, red button down shirt. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. 

"Buffy," Angel said. He nodded to Willow and Xander. 

"Hi, Angel," Buffy said with a slight smile. 

_I don't want to lose you,_   
_but I don't want to use you,_   
_just to have somebody by my side._

_And I don't want to hate you._  
 _I don't want to take you,_  
 _but I don't want to be the one to cry._  
 _And it don't really matter, to anyone anymore._  
 _Like a fool I keep losing my place,_  
 _and I keep seeing you walk through that door_. 

"Dance with me?" Angel asked, holding out his hand. The song that was playing was a conversation of their feelings for one another. 

Buffy took it and they moved onto the dance floor, wrapping their arms around one another for the last time. 

_I could never change you._   
_I don't want to blame you._   
_Baby you don't have to take the fall._

_Yes, I may have hurt you,_   
_but I did not desert you,_   
_maybe I just want you to have it all._   
_It makes me sound like thunder,_   
_it makes me feel like rain._

_Like a fool who will never see the truth,_  
 _I keep thinking something's gonna chang_ e. 

Buffy inhaled his scent, memorizing it for the long nights ahead. She snuggled into his embrace, a perfect fit. 

Angel kissed the top of her head, not knowing that bloody tears were silently running down his face. 

_There's a danger in loving somebody too much,_   
_and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust._   
_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._   
_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough._

"Angel?" Buffy said quietly. 

"Hmm?" 

"I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you, too, my love." 

_There's a danger in loving somebody too much,_   
_and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch,_   
_there's a reason people don't stay who they are._   
_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough._

"I have to go now," Angel said, stepping back to look into Buffy's eyes one last time. 

"I know." 

Buffy leaned in and kissed him. All the love they had for each other was behind that kiss. Then Angel stepped back, kissed the ring on her finger, and left. 

Buffy stood there and watched her love leave, bloody tear stains on her blouse. 

"Good-bye." 

_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough._

 

 

**The End**


End file.
